Playing Games
by xxAwesome
Summary: Shigure convinces Tohru to play a game with him while Kyo and Yuki are out. Rated M. Enjoy.
1. The bedroom

--x--

_Okay, I don't own any of the characters from __**Fruits Basket**__. This story is full of sex, and ect, so please read at your own risk. Rated M for a good reason! This is part one of four chapters. Read and review; I like to hear what people think. If people really like it, I might make a sequel, but I doubt it. Enjoy._

Tohru hummed to herself as she cooked breakfast. Drifting over random thoughts, she thought of Kyo (and blushed) and Yuki who were out for the day; they had left only ten minutes ago, and were not expected back until after dinner. The two Sohmas had gone out to visit the main house. Tohru sighed, and then glanced behind her. _At least Shigure is still here._ The dog had managed to sneak out of going. _I wonder if it has something to do with the way Akito has been treating him lately._ Tohru mused. Shrugging, she finished up breakfast, and lay it on the table.

"Shigure-san," she called out in a cheerful voice. "Breakfast is ready."

Shigure heard Tohru's call, and grinned quietly to himself. Yawning, he rolled out of his bed, and pulled on a robe. Shaking his head, he strolled out of his bedroom, and walked into the kitchen. "Morning Tohru-san. What did you make me today?" If Kyo or Yuki had been around, they would have yelled at Shigure for treating Tohru like a maid. But...the boys were not around. Shigure grinned again.

"Oh, there you are Shigure. I made yo-" Tohru began, but the dog cut her off. "Suddenly, I'm not hungry," Tohru immediately looked anxious. "Oh no! Do you feel alright? Should I call Hatori?"

Shigure stifled a smirk. "No, no. Tohru-san, my dear, I feel energetic all of a sudden. And I bet you are lonely, no? Kyo and Yuki aren't here to play with you." He let whining tone color his voice. "So, why don't we play a little game, just the two of us? We have not been able to, er, bond for a while."

Tohru blinked, then freaked out. "Ohmigosh, I'm so sorry! I have not been spending time with you! Shigure-san, forgive me! I'll do anything you like. What game would you like to play?" Shigure cracked a smile that would make any three-year-old proud. "I have a good idea. Why don't you wait here while I go, oh you know, set up?" Tohru nodded quickly, and then watched him go upstairs.

Breakfast was forgotten as Tohru sat down at the table. She began buzzing to herself again, and vaguely wondered what kind of game the author wanted to play. _Perhaps it will be a word game. Could it be a card game? Like __Rich-man, Poor-man__? Or maybe we will go and find Momiji or Kisa to visit with. They do love spending time with "Uncle-san"._

Meanwhile Shigure had hurried to his room, laughing to himself. _Naïve little Tohru. Well, with no Kyo or Yuki to interfere, we should be able to have some fun._ He knew Tohru would do anything that Shigure asked her to do. The dog took his time walking to his closet, and then pulled out a few silk ropes. They were dark blue, heavy, and impossible to see through. _These will do nicely._

The author ambled back downstairs, and then went back in to see Tohru waiting in the kitchen. "I'm baaack." He called out. Tohru smiled, and the perked up when she saw the silk ropes. "Ooh! What kind of game are we going to play?"

"Oh, you know." Shigure said breezily. "Just follow my lead. It's, er, kind of a cross between 'blind man's bluff' and '7 minutes in heaven'." He guessed that Tohru did not know that latter.

The dog was correct. _I know 'blind man's bluff', but what is '7minutes in heaven'?_ Tohru mused. "Sounds like fun! What should I do?" Shigure pulled her up. "Just stand here while I put on the blindfolds." He took out the silk ropes, and gently tied the first one around her eyes. Quickly it was done, and she could not see.

"Now, I have to put these around some other places in order to make the game work, okay?" he blabbered. She nodded. He smoothly took both arms, reveling in the softness, and tied both together at the wrists. Firm enough so she could not get out, but not so harsh that it hurt. Shigure did the same with her ankles, and then stopped.

"We need to go into my room to start the game." He said slyly. "I'll lead you there." He took her bound hands, and directed her into his bedroom.

_This is fun. But odd,_ Tohru thought. _I wonder what we could possibly be doing next..._

Once they were in the dog's room, Shigure shut the door. "Now," he said quietly, "I need to, er, re-arrange some of your, let's say, attire." Tohru was nonplussed, but shyly agreed. "I won't look." Shigure lied. _Much, anyways._

He started with her shirt. Twisting her arms up above her head, he gently slipped off the shirt. It came off without a hitch, and the perv admired her soft skin. And her large, slender breasts with her pink, lacy bra. _Oh, to touch them..._ He stopped sternly. _Soon enough, anyways._

Next, he slid off her hot-pink, lacy bra. It slipped to the floor, and he couldn't resist a light growl. Shigure could hear Tohru blush, and she nervously cleared her throat. "Don't worry, the light is not on." He lied reassuringly. "I can't see anything. This is just so, oh, you know, you are not hindered by clothing. The game is all about _mobility,_ so I don't want you slowed down by your garments." _God, I'm good._ Shigure grinned.

Tohru's skirt came off next, and Shigure had to hold in a laugh. Her also lacy underwear was wet at the center. _Naughty, naughty Tohru._ But the author had to admit she probably didn't know that it was damp. Last, Shigure slipped off her lingerie. He bit down on his lip to stop a moan of longing when he saw her pussy. _I've wanted this for a long time._ He realized.

"Okay, we are ready to play the game now. I will start -- just follow my lead and do what I do, Tohru-san. It might, oh, hurt a bit. But I will be gentle. And this is just step one." Shigure was not an idiot; he knew Tohru would realize what was going on. But she would not stop him. _And if she tries...well, let's just say I can handle her._

The real problem was making sure he didn't transform. He was not too worried. The dog had done things like this before. _Even if I do transform, we can still __**do it**__. But it's not as fun..._

Shigure gently pushed Tohru onto his bed, on her back. He kneeled down next to her face, panting with lust. Fingering her chest, he played with her breasts. _So tender._ He pinched the nipple until it got nice and hard, and then, after a brief hesitation, licked it. He sucked at it lightly, biting ever-so-softly until it was sensitive and hard at the same time.

Tohru gulped. She was really confused. What kind of a game was this? Biting her cheek, she decided not to say anything. Shigure knew what he was doing. Right? _And it does feel awfully good._ She had to admit.

After a last hard squeeze, shigure moved down. Knowing that he had plenty of light to see by, he started to look for the clitoris. Finding it rapidly, he parted her folds, and gave it a small flick. Tohru's entire leg twitched and her vagina contracted, as if the muscle was flexing. She gasped, half between pleasure and half between surprise. Now Shigure was confident that she would not stop him.

Self-assured, he stuck out his finger and thrust it into her pussy; through the clit hole. The warm muscle tensed, and Shigure moaned with pleasure. Swallowing, he pushed his finger in and out with earnest, rubbing it faster and faster until Tohru gasped, and her muscles clenched. Wanting to give her more, he drove another finger in, and she moaned. Grinning, Shigure pumped with his hands, curving them around her G-string. She started to thrash with pleasure. Tentatively, the dog brought his face forward and licked her clit. She whimpered louder and louder with bliss. Soon she was cuming.

"I want you to fuck me," she whispered. Totally taken aback, Shigure smirked. _Looks like little Tohru knows how to talk._

"That's part two, my dear." He crooned. Pulling his fingers out, (while she complained) he took her hand and helped her to her feet. "We must go to my study now."

"That is where we can start part two of the game."


	2. The Office

Haha

_Haha. Since you people told me to update, I guess I will .. update So, this is part 2 of 4 parts, and it gets a little more involved. Sorry it took so long! lol_

_I just wanted to say that I don't love ShigurexTohru. It's too wrong. I am a bigger fan of AkitoxShigure and TohruxKyo. But, when inspiration strikes..._

Shigure hurried into his office, pulling Tohru, who was still blindfolded and bound by ropes, behind him. Soon they were all the way inside of it, with the door safely locked. Shigure let Tohru sit down on his couch.

"I am going to take off your blindfold and untie your hands," he paused. _I guess I will leave on the ankle ropes. It makes me more in control._ And boy, did he like control. "But I will leave the ankles. Okay?" Tohru nodded, looking eager this time. Smoothly, he released her eyes from their bondage, and undid the silk chain around her wrists. Blushing, Tohru opened her eyes and tried to cover her bareness. Shigure at once captured her arms, and pulled them close to him. "Don't." he commanded.

Patting her head, he trotted over to his desk, and opened a drawer. Grabbing scissors, he walked over to his window curtains. _Let's see. This ought to do it._ Shigure cut a nice-sized circle into the fabric, near to the floor. Grinning, he placed the scissors on top of his desk again, and gently pulled Tohru up by her wrist. "Come, my dear." He growled sexily.

Her breathing quickened. For a moment, Tohru thought of Kyo: his shaggy orange hair, and beautiful eyes. The way he held her, and their relationship... Then she stopped. After all, this was only a bit of fun. Right? She gazed up into Shigure's eyes. _Right._ But she could not help herself biting her lip from guilt.

Situating Tohru on one side of the curtain, Shigure stopped and raised his eyebrows. "Now," the dog said. "I must get ready." Pulling off his robe with a flourish, he stood in the light with boxers on. Sliding them down slowly, he stuck out his cock. Tohru couldn't help but gape at it. It was HUGE! She had never seen such a magnificent penis. _I wonder...does Kyo have one like this?_ She shivered slightly.

The author reached for Tohru's chin, and kissed her deeply on the mouth. Moving down, he brushed her hair back, and attacked her neck. Carefully, but briskly, he kissed and bit her neck; not hard enough to leave a mark, but enough to get her aroused. Faster and faster he nibbled, until Tohru was shivering. And then he stuck out his tongue, and licked the base of her neck, all the way around to her breasts. Sticking out his hands, he rubbed her breasts until they were harder then before, and then sucked them.

Tohru was starting to pant, and her eyes were bulging. _He's so good!_

Slowly, easily, Shigure made his way downstairs. Taking care not to hug her in anyway, he salivated all around her stomach, making greedy noises and kissing each spot. It was not a love-type of act; it was more of a I-love-sex-and-you-are-a-beautiful-woman-although-I-am-just-using-you kind of show. Just before reaching her vagina, he stopped. Pausing, hesitant...or so it seemed. Minutes ticked by.

Tohru breathed heavier and heavier. Finally she could not take it. "Finish it!" she hissed. Grinning, the dog dropped onto his knees, and attacked her pussy. He licked it, getting saliva and cum mixed up. His tongue found its way into all of her folds, creases, curves; it was everywhere. Scraping it up and down her vagina, he pumped it as hard as he could, finally flexing it on her G-spot.

Short breaths came out of Tohru, until finally she had to constrain herself by locking her arms at her sides.

After an eternity - a heavy, perfect, sexy eternity - he came up for air. Drawing his tongue all the way up to her neck, he let go with a push. Situating her correctly, he stepped lazily to his side of the curtain.

His hands around his cock, Shigure gently found the cut portion of the curtain and shoved it through. It found her vagina immediately, and then...

BAM! Tohru's virginity was gone.

Crying out, Tohru felt a moment of pain as the walls of her pussy stretched beyond limit, farther then they had ever gone before. The wonderful, terrible, giant cock entered her vagina, then pleasure immediately took the place of pain.

Shigure steadied himself by anchoring his hands around Tohru's invisible shoulders, then started to pump. In out. In out. In out. Side to side. Forward, backward. He was making Tohru crazy...

His penis slowly swirled as Shigure rotated his hips with the ease of a practiced love maker. Slowing down, the perv was struck with an idea. _What will she do? What lengths...?_

He stopped, his penis held just inside of her pussy. Tohru froze. Was he done? _I guess I should be glad this nonsense has stopped._ She thought miserably. But she knew that it was one of the most delicious things that had ever happened to her.

Pushing her nails deep into her palm, she took a breath as she resolved what to do. Gently pulling away, she tried to escape. But to no avail; tight hands locked her in place. Mixed between remorse and glee, she stumbled forward.

"Your turn." He said.

Nodding once, Tohru, trembling, pushed up. At once his cock slid into her vagina, the ecstasy came again. Her breath lengthening, she jumped up and down, ramming his love machine into her pussy, squealing as it bounced. Her self-control left her at that moment.

Harder, faster, stronger, deeper... she went every way possible. Just so long as that marvelous tool stayed lodged in her.

Shigure blinked in surprise as a shudder wracked through him. _She's so good!_

Then, the cum started. Beautiful, wonderful, thick semen. It flooded Tohru's vagina, making it overflow with seed. A sensation of such strong rapture ran through her that she fell to the floor. The cum dripped around her neck, staining her throat and eyelashes. Forcing her head back up, she stared face-to-face with Shigure's penis.

It was too much temptation. Eagerly she pulled her hands around it, licking the sweet cum into her mouth. The author felt a harsh tug around his middle, and grinned, his eyes darkening.

The delicious semen flooded her throat, and she swallowed as quickly as she could, choking as she burst herself with it. Once it was clean (although more poured out even as she finished) she stared to lick all of it. The pubic hair, the hole, the dripping liquids...all of it met her mouth. Then Tohru ran her tongue around his legs, and let her hands do the work. Fingering his cock, she pumped it manually, before brushing his testicals. Giving the entire system a rough squeeze, she suddenly stopped, disgusted.

Shigure swiftly turned on his heel, and, yanking his cock free of the curtain fabric, he lifted her chin. "You are the most wonderful woman I have ever met."

It was only a slight lie. She beamed, and he briskly coughed. "Let us move on to stage three of the game."

Her eyes tightened, and she nodded.

"Excellent." Both stark-naked, he led the way deeper into the Sohma's house...


	3. The Cat's Room

**A/N: **Well hey there ;) So it's been, what, 3 years? I had totally forgotten about this account and this story, but recently I stumbled upon it and decided that I might as well finish it up. Even though I'm not interested in the plot or the pairing anymore (I reallyyy dislike Shigure/Tohru, and he's being such an ass haha. I almost can't forgive myself for writing this story, but I was younger... and anyways, it's smut, so what the hell.) but I couldn't just leave it like it is.

I'm tempted to turn it into an acceptable story – have it end up that Shigure had drugged Tohru or something, and have Kyo find them and beat the crap out of Shigure, and then help poor, abused Tohru... but... every author has to have at least one crappy piece of smut in their inventory of stories, right?

Anyways, sorry it took so long to write. Hopefully the writing is a little bit better, as I'm older, and at least the explicit scenes should be more anatomically correct. (I mean, "clit hole"? Wtf?)

Enjoy.

* * *

Shigure led the way, leading a naked Tohru by the hand. _Now... where to go next. _He wondered to himself idly, still feeling a rush of desire towards the woman who was gripping his hand tightly. Then he grinned wolfishly, knowing the perfect place.

Tohru gasped when they entered Kyo's room, and immediately she blushed. "Oh... oh, no, Shigure-san, we can't. We mustn't!"

Shigure smirked, letting go of Tohru's tiny hand and crossing his own hands over his chest. "Oh but we can," he purred. "Besides, Kyo is such an ass; and what other room is more fitting to try anal in than the room of an ass?"

Tohru's eyes grew wide as she grasped the meaning of what Shigure meant, and she quivered, putting a hand to her lips. "I... I don't know," she murmured. Despite herself, she felt a little turned on by the idea of doing the nasty in Kyo's room. It was inspired by a slightly voyeuristic feeling, no doubt – even though Kyo wasn't home, his presence still lingered. It made her feel guilty, however...

Before she could pursue the thought, the dog chased it away. "Well I do. Now come here, sexy."

He curled an arm around her slender waist, making sure not to step too closely to her. He ran a hand expertly down her side, from her tits to her bellybutton, tantalizingly close to her pussy, but not close enough.

She let out a moan and gave in, pressing forward to force her lips on his mouth carefully. After kissing him lustily for a moment, she broke off the kiss. "But... Shigure, what's anal?"

The author let out a barking laugh, and he smiled at her. "Let me show you," he crooned. And she blushed scarlet, but resumed the kiss.

This kiss deepened, but soon it was again broken off – this time by Shigure. He pressed his lips against her hot little neck, and then down to the valley between her tits. He licked and nipped the skin around her chest, hard enough to make her squeal and to ensure that a mark would be left. He focused in on one of her tits, tantalizingly drawing his tongue around the nipple until she was nearly panting with frustration. Then he gave her what she wanted and sucked on the nipple, grazing it with his teeth.

As he serviced her tits, his hand was busy petting her belly, her thighs, her cheeks – everywhere but her pussy. Finally, after teasing her, he stuck a finger into her pussy, making sure that she was gratifyingly wet and turned on.

After he had frustratingly removed his hand, Tohru hesitantly put a tiny hand on his bare chest. He paused, waiting to see what she would do, and was rewarded when she began to stroke him. She kissed down his stomach to his cock, and put a hand on his giant member. The blood rushed to his cock, and it enlarged again, tirelessly ready to go. She put her mouth close up to it, but he shook his head.

"N...no," he panted. "Just wait."

And he tore himself away to flip open the bottle of lube he had brought with him. He greased his palm with it, and then began to stroke his cock, covering it liberally with the lube. When it was slick and aching, he then faced Tohru.

"Tohru, turn around," he commanded. She shivered and complied, but before she could even wonder what anal was going to turn out to be, Shigure had a flash of inspiration.

"On your knees! I want to do you doggie style." He practically cackled, loving the irony, ever the literary "genius".

Finding herself even more turned on by his dominating tone, she fell to her knees and knelt on all fours, waiting.

Shigure took one lubed up finger and carefully stuck it into her ass. She gasped, stiffening in surprise. He carefully and slowly pushed it up before adding another finger and coating her naked bum with the lubricant.

Then he removed his fingers and (smacking her ass for good measure) put his cock up to her ass hole. He drew the tip around her cheeks, and then carefully slid it into her ass. He didn't go far, but the pressure was enough for Tohru to gasp and bite her lip.

Slowly, carefully, he pushed his cock into her ass, putting a hand on her cheek to steady himself. Once he had gotten so deep in that his pelvis was grinding against her ass cheeks, he just as slowly pulled out. When his cock slid out, Tohru let out a puff of air shakily, not so sure she liked how this was going. It was painful, and the stretching of her ass was nothing like she had ever felt before. It didn't even really feel _good_.

Before she could say anything though, Shigure thrust forward again a little bit faster and harder. And then he pulled out, and then in, and then out, and then in – faster and faster, harder and with more force –

And the horrible pain that had been there was transformed, changing and mingling into pleasure, a wild pleasure she had never felt before, not even when they had been having normal sex, or even oral sex, before. Each time Shigure thrust forward it was as if a thousand little nerve cells set off fireworks in her ass.

She began to moan, and then let out a scream as an orgasm rippled through her. Shigure grinned, thrusting harder with each of her moans, and then as she reached her climax he, too, exploded, letting out a curse and a hoarse yell of pleasure. As Tohru came down off of her cloud, Shigure was cumming, thick globs of it whitening her ass cheeks. She panted and then grinned, turning herself around to lick the salty, hot cum off his cock.

He patted her head as she did so, tugging on one of her braids. She had cum smeared all over her cherry mouth, and she had a wild look in her eyes. Shigure smirked, liking this side of Tohru.

"And that," he said, still smirking, "is anal."

She nodded, and still, despite it all, she remained a little embarrassed, humbly bowing her head down, her cheeks flaming.

Shigure sighed, realizing some things never changed. It was part of her charm, though. He helped her up with a sweeping motion of her hand, and then pushed her ahead of him.

"To the kitchen!" he announced grandly. "For the final stage of 'the game'."


	4. The Kitchen

**A/N:** **Last part ;)**

**Thanks for sticking with me for so long!**

Shigure had sent Tohru to the kitchen ahead of him, singing out that he had to run to his room to get something. She had nodded her assent, bashfully walking down the halls naked until she reached the kitchen. When she entered the kitchen, she realized that breakfast was still sitting out. Forgetting about her nakedness, she began to clean up the mess, a serious frown on her face as she tried to stay on task. Before long, however, she realized someone was watching her.

Tohru turned around, nearly dropping a plate in fright, and realized that Shigure had returned. He was smiling, holding something behind his back, and as she turned he let out a lusty sigh. "Ahh, the picture of domesticity."

Then he stepped forward with a maniac gleam in his eye. Tohru took an involuntary step back, her knees against the table, and she murmured, "Shigure... are you sure we should do this in the kitchen? It's very open. Anyone could walk in."

And of course, by "anyone" she meant Kyo. Shigure waved the thought aside with a casual flip of his hair and just grinned. "It's part of the allure," he purred throatily, and she let out a shiver and submitted.

He took another step forward, trapping her between him and the table. Then he held out what had been behind his back, shoving it forward as though it were a peace offering.

She stared at it, bewildered, a deep blush rising on her cheeks.

"What...what is it, Shigure-san?"

He smiled, his canine teeth looking alarmingly like fangs.

"It is a strap-on, my dear Tohru. You are going to fuck me in the ass."

She blushed at the implication and at the crude language. "I, I am?" she stuttered. And he nodded. Tohru dropped her head and looked away. "I don't know how, though," she whispered.

Shigure seemed unbothered by this, and he gently pulled her away from the table, pressing his lips roughly against hers before turning her around. He began to fasten the strap-on onto her, letting his hands linger on her hips, waist, and pussy.

Finally it was on, and switched spots with her, using one hand to push her away from the table and the other to begin stroking his cock. When he felt the familiar warm feeling in his stomach he stopped and instead grab the lube. He turned and began to lube up the cock of the strap-on before handing the bottle to Tohru. She looked at him, still confused and afraid.

"I'm not sure... I don't think I can, Shigure."

Shigure let out a long sigh and turned away from her melodramatically. "Well, if you're sure, Tohru. I mean, I've given you lots of orgasms today and I thought...maybe if you wanted to give me just _one_, just this _once_... but I can see why it'd be too hard for you, so don't worry."

He let out another sigh for good measure.

Immediately she flipped out, her eyes huge and sorrowful. "Oh! Shigure-san! I didn't mean... I mean, I didn't think... you've been so kind to me today, giving me this pleasure and playing this game with me," (here she seemed to forget it had been his idea in the first place, and she was the one humoring him) "and of course I'll use this thing for you. Of course it's not fair, and you need to have an... an orgasm."

At once he grinned and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Oh Tohru, I knew I could count on you."

He told her what to do, and then turned around. Still unsure, she squirted out some of the lube and then hesitantly began to smear it on his ass. She used a finger to make sure that his asshole was coated, to which Shigure let out a moan as the cold lube and her small finger tightened the muscle of his ass.

Encouraged, she pressed the tip of the dildo to his hole.

"Remember," he panted, one hand again stroking his cock as he leaned against the table, "easy does it until you get a rhythm going."

Tohru nodded, biting her lip. Then she carefully slid forward a little, and then out again. Then a little further in, and then out. Soon she was all the way in, and then with excruciating slowness, she pulled out. Shigure began to pant, both hands on his cock, and he all but fell onto the table. She adjusted; standing angled behind him to thrust into him on the table, and then began to fall into a rhythm. She thrusted harder, and faster, and he let out a moan.

"Oh God, Tohru, yes!"

Enjoying the rhythm and the motion, she pressed into him with as much power as she could, and then out again. In, out, in, out – she was driving him insane with the feelings of pleasure that he was getting. She arched her back, slamming her pelvis and the dildo into his ass. He kept two hands on his cock, and the simultaneous feelings he was getting pushed him quickly over the edge. He came, letting out a bark of ecstasy, and then sagged against the table.

Spent, but still turned on, Tohru stood behind him until he recovered.

He grinned, and kissed her, trailing down her jawline as he deftly removed the strap-on. Letting it fall to the floor, he crouched and spread her hot little wet pussy open wide. She squirmed, putting a hand on his head, and he leaned forward, licking her deeply. He sought out her clit, swirling it around with his tongue, and then thrust his tongue more quickly and deeper into her pussy. It wasn't long until she let out a scream and stiffened, and he stepped back, satisfied.

He gave her one last kiss, and then smiled wolfishly at her.

"Thank you, Tohru, for playing such a wonderful game with me."

She nodded, dazed and a little speechless as what they had done hit her, and he tucked the strap on under his arm. He produced her clothes from somewhere and handed them to her, looking at her closely. Tohru was very pale.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded, and he shrugged, turning away. But then she blurted out – "would you like some lunch, Shigure-san?"

He grinned. "That would be wondrous. I'll just, ah, change, shall I?"

And he went back into his room. Tohru slipped back into her clothes, still not really believing what had just happened, and began to make lunch.

Just as she had set the rice on to cook, Kyo and Yuki walked in.

"Ah! Honda-san. This smells delicious. Even though we're back early, looks like we've got perfect timing," beamed Yuki pleasantly.

Tohru turned bright red and nodded, busying herself with the rice. Kyo looked at her strangely. "You alright, Tohru?"

Tohru looked up, still blushing, and nodded. Then, without meaning to, she burst out – "when are you next going to go back to the Sohma house?"

And Shigure, lingering in the hallway, smiled to himself, wondering what sorts of games they would play in the weeks to come.


End file.
